The Wall of Memories
by RoseyTosey
Summary: Lucy used to have a best friend named Kaede before her mother passed away. Her father tore them apart because his parents were servants to the Heartfilia's estate. But what happens when they find each other almost 10 years later? (OCxLucy, NatsuXLucy)
1. Chapter 1- The Last Straw

Chapter 1

* * *

Two beautiful woman sat in the middle of a colorful garden on a hot summer's day. They were both sitting on a carved oak wood bench. Two of their children played in the field in front of them, a boy and a girl. The ladies exchanged stories and laughs about the two kids.

The lady sitting on the right side of the bench was holding a small toddler. He was a beautiful child and looked just like his father. He had calming, round blue eyes that he got as a mix from both his parents. He had snow white hair sticking up in all directions. Of course the older kids could be play with him right now- if he was up for it. He loves games as much as the next kid but he just likes snoozing around a little bit more. Still, everyone adored him as one of their own.

The mother of the child was also a beautiful sight. She was wearing a ragged but an expensive looking maids outfit. Her usual long brown hair was tied up in a pony tail. Most people would be jealous of her looks and children if it wasn't for their ice cold eyes. Her eyes looked like they could pierce into anyone's heart. Most people avoided her, not wanting a reaction as cold as her eyes. But she was actually a gorgeous person, inside and out. Only a handful would understand that.

One of those handful was the elegantly beautiful women chatting next to her. Her eyes were the opposite of her friend's. She had warm brown eyes with gold specks that invited people in. She was kind to everyone she met and that's what made everyone love her. The lady was wearing a baby pink dress with many frills, flowers, and pearls attached. Her hair was tied with a strand of pearls in a bun and she was wearing a pink hair band.

"How's Jiro doing? He seems to be healthy" the blond said while looking at the sleeping toddler. The other female giggled softly and looked down at her child.

"Healthy as he'll ever be!" She answered and moved a strand of hair out of his face. She looked upwards toward her friend.

"Aren't they sweet kids, Layla? I hope they can adventure outside this home in the future, like we did" said the brunette. Layla nodded with a small smile. Her hands twiddled with a daisy in her hand.

"But you know how husbands are, Corliss. He's so protective over Lucy and doesn't want her outside or near any other children. It's outrageous!" Corliss agreed and turned toward the two children and pointed toward them with a big grin.

A little blond girl with big brown eyes, who's name was apparently Lucy, was trying to place a weaved, multicolored flower crown on top the other child's head. The boy was sputtering and blushing while she was giggling, happily.

The little boy was very handsome for such a young age. He had whitish-silver hair that pointed in wild spikes. His eyes shockingly resembled his mother's, a freezing blue, excepted his eyes were slanted. The boy was wearing a ragged t-shirt and brown cargo pants. He was very pale for a kid that was always playing outside. The only color on his face was the red blush on his cheeks. People would probably think he's an albino if it wasn't for his mother's and sibling's skin tone.

The laughing blond looked like a spitting image of her mother. Big brown eyes, blond hair, and the love for the color pink was dead on center. She was wearing a light-pink plain dress with a white collar. She was very pretty so no wonder the boy was blushing.

There wasn't a big age difference between them. Lucy was at least a year younger then him. While Jiro was at least one or two years younger then the pair.

"Come on Kaede! Please wear it?" She pleaded with big eyes. Kaede was sitting in front of her, crisscross, while folding his arms infront of his chest.

"No way! I'm a guy! Guy's don't wear flowers!" He said while looking away trying to avoid her eyes. Her eyes were pretty much his one weakness.

"Pretty Please? Please~?" She said with the crown placed neatly in her hands. The boy scowled.

"I said no way!" Lucy mimicked his scowl and narrowed her eyes at him. She scrunched her nice shoes into the dirt and pounced onto his chest. She fell on top of him and they both hit the ground with a "thud!". He groaned on impact and glared at her.

"Lucy! You're crushing me!" He whined as she sat on his chest. The blond stuck her tongue out at him cutely and giggled. She tried to force the crown onto Kaede's head but he obviously wouldn't give up without a fight. He held onto her forearms preventing her from putting on the flower crown. He was obviously stronger then her but didn't want to hurt her. The albino started laughing at her annoyed face.

"Kaede~! Come on!" She begged with a pout. Sometimes he can't stand how adorable she can act.

"Nuh-Uh" he teased with a grin. He flipped her over to his right with a huff.

"Kaede-kun~!" She screeched with a grin as big as the moon. Color instantly heated his face when she said the word "kun". Okay, make that two weaknesses. He picked up the crown to inspect it, jokingly. The two shared a fit of laughs.

When the two kids and moms were talking and playing they didn't notice two figures approach the children until a big hand pulled Lucy's forearm up and onto her feet.

"Hey!" Kaede snapped at him. He may be young but he has a big mouth and a quick temper. But one of the men put a soft hand on his chest and shooked his head, indicating that he shouldn't.

The man who stopped the boy look similar to him, obviously related somehow. He had the same hair as Kaede except it was neat and combed. The man had calming violet-blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a black tuxedo that looks like something a butler would wear. He had white gloves and dress shoes that would probably be dirty from standing in the grass. He was a mirror image of Jiro.

The man that pulled the confused Lucy back was a clean and cut business man. He had a mustard yellow hair cut and matching mustache. He had rough but sincere brown eyes. He was wearing a sharp business suit and a red tie.

"Lucy? What are you doing? You know you aren't allowed to play with a servants child! You're supposed to be studying with your tutor anyhow!" The man shouted at her. Lucy started to shake a little but stood her ground.

"But- Papa! He's my friend!" She argued. Layla came around and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, whispering his name calmly into his ear. He turned around and sighed.

"She can play with other kids if she wants! She's young but she can decide for herself!" The little boy growled at the superior man. He looked down at Kaede, obviously annoyed, and shook his head.

"Akio, take control of your children. If you're going to continue being my personal assistant, you'll need to keep your son away from my daughter" he said firmly. Akio looked at his son sympathetically and pulled Kaede away as Lucy was pulled away. Corliss turned and bowed to the blond, apologetically. A sleepy Jiro held her hand while standing next to her, rubbing his eye clearly not knowing what's going on.

"As you wish, Master Jude" he said obediently. The two wives followed their husbands as their older children gave complaints and shouts. The two tried to pull away but to no avail.

"Lucy you are no longer able to see that boy. He's just a nuisance" Jude told his daughter as her eyes started watering. Layla wanted to complain but she knew it would have been overruled. He's done this almost every single time he saw the kids playing together. But this time he was more forceful and she could tell it was the last time Lucy would see Kaede and Jiro.

Or so, she thought.

* * *

**Uh, Hi. This is my second story and I hope you like it. **

**So basically you can imagine Shion from no. 6 as Jiro and Tasha from Witch Hunter as Kaede **

**(kinda they don't resemble that much to them)**

**So this was just a flash back and the real story will start the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2- The Wall of Memories

Chapter 2

* * *

"Everyone smile big for the camera!" Mira announced while staring and grinning into the old-style ticking camera.

She was standing next to Elfman, who was standing next to Lisanna and he had his arms flung around both the girls.

To Lisanna's left was Loke who was sitting and leaning back onto one of the wooden tables. His arm was wrapped around Lucy's waist who wasn't paying much attention to notice. She was sitting straight up with a bright smile and holding up a peace sign to the camera. Max was slightly squished between her and Loke's shoulders while giving a thumbs up with a grin.

To Lucy's left was Cana and Gray. Cana had both her elbows propped up on Lucy's and the ice mage's shoulders while drunkly smiling to the camera. Gray was crossing his arms nonchalantly and slightly smiling.

Next to Gray was his one-girl-fanclub, Juvia. She was smiling and waving her hand for the picture, surprisingly not love struck. Above her was Levy and Gajeel.

Gajeel was glaring to the camera with his crimson eyes while Levy, much like Lucy, was grinning and showing off a peace sign.

To the right of Levy and to the top of Lucy was Master Makarov. He wasn't smiling because he had his fist in the air, trying to swat away Natsu. Who was pushing off his bald head, launching slightly into the air and fist-pumping. He had the biggest grin of all. Happy was on top of his head smiling with his little arms open.

Next to them was Erza who had a small but proud smile on her face while staring into the camera. To her right was the small dragonslayer, Wendy, who was jumping up to get into the picture with a huge smile and wove around her hand. Charle was floating around next to her, frowning.

Everyone else in the guild was in the background trying to get into the small picture and doing crazy or funny poses. But all around big smiles.

"Click" Everyone who heard the sound sighed in relief. Everyone stood up and started stretching out. All the member left to do their own thing, probably to go fight or get a mission.

Levy and Lucy rushed over to see the picture Mira was holding.

"Mira-san! Can we see the picture?" Levy asked the older member. Mira was quite the beauty. She's Lisanna and ElfMan's older sister. Her white hair and big blue eyes compliment her figure perfectly. No wonder she's a model.

"Just wait a second. Let me pin this up on our 'wall of memories'" she said, almost bragging about it. She took out a piece of tape and placed it onto the wall next to the bar. Many other pictures are taped to the wall too.

There's were all kinds of pictures and group shots up on the board. There was a group photo of Team Shadow Gear from a mission a long time ago, the picture Reedus painted when Happy was born, a picture from the sleep over all the girls had recently, there was a group photo of Team Natsu from that time they had to preform a play, one of Cana and Makarov in a drinking contest, one of Levy getting carried on Gajeel's back after getting hurt, an adorable group shot of all the exceeds together, and one of Macao and Romeo. Hell, there was even one were Loke kissed Lucy's cheek while Happy flew by saying "They llllliike each other" and she started chasing him.

The picture was placed smack down in the middle. Mira smiled brightly at her photography skills and went back to the bar to talk with Lucy and Levy.

"So, Levy-Chan! What's up with that photo of you and Gajeel?" Lucy teased as her blue haired friend's cheeks started to burned. She started stuttering.

"Wha-! There's nothing to it!" She said while blushing and holding her cheeks.

"Really? Because it seems like you like him" Mira said smugly while propping up her elbows on the bar's countertop.

"N-Not how you're thinking!" She stuttered. Even if she's as smart as she is, Levy couldn't get out of this one easily.

"Of course you don't! That's why you're sitting next to him most of the time" Lucy giggled and started whispering jokes into the barmaids ear, making her laugh. Levy pretty much looked like a tomato at this point. She pointed at Lucy who was still whispering to Mira.

"Lucy likes Loke! And Natsu!" Levy shouted, loudly trying to get the attention off of her. Lucy's cheeks started to sizzle and she covered Levy's mouth with her hand.

"Levy-chan! I do not!" She said trying to cover up her embarrassment. Especially since Mira started grinning and almost squealing.

"Denial~! Denial~!" Levy teased even though it was muffled by her friend's hand. Lucy tried to turn her head and ignore them.

"Lucy~! I didn't know you were such a-" Mira whispered the last part into her ear, making Lucy turn multiple shades of red.

"MIRA!" She shouted making Levy and her laugh. Lucy covered her cheeks with her arms, trying to hide her face. She started mumbling about "just a friend" or "they're my family"

"Speak of the devil" Levy whispered to Mira as Natsu bolted over to Lucy with a slip of paper, waving it around frantically while shouting incompetent words.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" He grinned at her. She snatched away the paper and tried to hid her red face with it, to no avail.

"Hey, Lucy? Are you sick? You're all red" the dragon slayer said while putting a burning hot hand on her forehead, making her turn even more red. Mira-Jane released a small squealed at the two.

"I'm fine, Natsu" she said while taking his hand off her forehead. Her blush eventually drained out and she scanned over the job request. She read the important parts out loud to them.

"Wanted, escaped convicts, gun mages, known to be holdup men, extremely dangerous and we would advice to steer clear if not an advanced mage, rewa- 50,000,000 jewels?!" She yelled with wide eyes. 50,000,000?! That enough rent for more then a year! Well if he doesn't destroy anything. That's the same amount from an S-Class quest. Mira and Levy could practically see money signs forming in her eyes.

"Natsu! Let's get it!" She said while clasping his hands with hers. He slightly blushed at her change in demeanor. She was usually never excited for jobs. But of course he never looked at the reward money, he just grabbed it when he saw the word "dangerous". He grinned widely at her.

"Awesome! Let's meet at the train station in an hour!" He yelled, enthusiastically. Lucy deadpanned a little. One hour? She would need to leave to pack now then! ASAP! But of course after she talks with Levy-chan a little more...

"Sure! Meet you there!" She grinned back. Natsu called over Happy and his cat flew over with an "aye!" and they sprinted out the door together.

The blond had Mira stamp the mission, with a few witty remarks from the barmaid, it was finally accepted. She folded the paper and stuffed it into her pouch.

Lucy stayed behind for ten or twenty minutes to chat with her friends but then said her goodbyes to Mira and Levy. She walked out the guild doors and skipped along the little cobblestone trail, waving to fisherman as they pass by. Eventually she made it to her pink little house. Of course, you already know about her obsession with pink.

She packed her bag with what's necessary; hygiene utensils, maybe some snacks, extra changes of clothes, extra money in case Natsu spends it all on food, and also her whip and keys to fight.

Lucy zipped up her bag and jumped down her steps and out the door. Packing took her at least a good forty to forty-five minutes and little time to make it to the train station. Natsu was usually late to these kind of things either way so it wouldn't matter. As she walked she pulled out the job request and read over it, considering she stopped reading when seeing the reward.

"If they're know to be holdup men then we'll most likely be able to find them on a train, considering that's where you'd get a lot of money from innocents" she thought out loud some people looked at her weirdly but most expected it considering they're in Magnolia.

"Hmm, but a lot of strong mages use trains to travel around! Maybe they're the cocky type and they like fighting and challenges" Lucy said to herself, thinking of Natsu. She rubbed chin while looking at the slip, like it was a map or elaborate puzzle. She was concentrating so much that she wasn't looking were she was going and bumped into someone.

"Ah! Sorry!" She said while bowing to the stranger he shook his head and smiled. He was a little bit taller then Natsu and a little better looking, also. Well, not in her book. He had a yellow and black cloak on and he had shaggy dark brown hair. He was at least five to six years older than her.

"No- it's my fault for not seeing a Fairy Tail beauty in the way" he said in a slightly flirtatious voice. Lucy felt slightly flattered but slightly disgusted at the same time. He was obviously a playboy. He reached out to touch her arm but she took a small step back, not trying to upset him.

"Ah, that's very nice of you. But I think I'll be on my way. My partner is waiting for me" she politely tried to step around him but he blocked her path.

"Are you sure? We could go out for lunch right now and talk. Whoever your partner is can wait a little longer" he said while getting uncomfortably closer. Lucy scowled at him and probably would have let her forked tongue take control if another one didn't take over.

"Eh, I don't think he can wait anymore. He doesn't like to be kept waiting, ya' know?" Said a husky voice as a tanned arm placed itself around Lucy's shoulder. She could feel a familiar heat surround her neck. Lucy blushed and looked up at her friend.

"Natsu!" She said obviously relieved that he was here. Not that she couldn't take on a simple pervert it's just the thought of him being here made her feel safe. He grinned down at her.

"Natsu? As in Salamander?" The stranger said with a slight shake in his voice. Lucy had to keep from laughing, he was so confident just a second ago.

"Yep! The one and only!" He announced while pointing his thumbs to himself, proudly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were Salamander's girl!" He said while waving his hands in a weak protection. Lucy's face burned and she started stuttering under her breath. The dragon slayer's grin got even larger. Looks like he's not as dense as people thought.

"Yep, Lucy's my girl! So if you don't mind, we have a train to catch and I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch her" he said the last part with more of an small growl. The fire mage walked away with his blushing blond partner under his arm. When the guy was no longer in listening range he let out a loud laugh.

"Did you see his face! That was priceless!" He said while slapping his knee. Lucy's eyes started to water up. He continued to laugh until he ran out of juice. Lucy covered her mouth, slightly offended.

"We should have done-" he stopped laughing when he saw her watery eyes and created a small panic of his own.

"Of all of the cold and insensitive things you could have said! You-You-You! Bastard!" She yelled in his ear and tried to storm off and out of the train station while mumbling about "being heartless" or "insensitive" or "stupid pyromaniac" and never go on a mission with him again.

Key word:_ tried_

Natsu grabbed her arm that wasn't holding her suitcase and pulled her back slightly, any source of laughter that was there was gone.

"I don't know, I think the title 'Salamander's Girl' suits you perfectly if you ask me" he said while looking at her soggy eyes and grinning. He had a slight blush decorating his cheeks while Lucy looked momentarily astonished.

But you know how it is. All good things never last and this one was cut short by a certain blue neko saying "they llllliike each other" and flying away. He didn't fly away with nobody chasing him of course.

* * *

**I had to update the last chapter a little because I messed up on some of the grammar **

**I think there should be an episode of fairy tail about a wall of picture or a photo album and there's a bunch of flashbacks about each character or they're relationships**


	3. Chapter 3- Saved by the Enemy

Chapter 3

* * *

Lucy sighed, relaxedly. She snuggled closer into the train's red-violet leather seat. Her index finger skimmed under the letters inside the book as she read past. It was a brand new romance novel that just came out the other day. Levy recommend it for her.

Occasionally she would stop reading to watch the surrounding evergreen trees zoom by. Sometimes she'd spot small animals scurry pass the grass, even if they were hard to see.

Lucy yawned quietly into her fist. If she looked around the compartment she would see other mages, families, and people sleeping under wool blankets. It was around 2:00 am but she wanted to stay up a little longer to finish reading her novel. She also was keeping watch for any train high-jackers that happened to wander by.

It was a calming and peaceful atmosphere that Lucy would have treasured for a long time. Well, if it wasn't for the loudly snoring dragon slayer that was also drooling all over the blanket she'd thrown over him. He had finally fallen asleep after an hour of throwing up. The boy's winged cat was snuggling up in her lap, silently purring.

Poor, Natsu. She and him have been on nonstop train rides for two days straight looking for the convicts. Even Lucy was feeling nauseous at this point. What's the chances that they would hijack this train out of all others? The flyer didn't even show a picture or sketch of them. The pair got more then they hoped for with this mission. No wonder the reward was so high.

Lucy was starting to be in denial and think of more thrust worthy plans. What if the bandits have a base or hideout that we could track down? But we still have no lead, momentarily. Even if Natsu has a dragon's sense of smell, it couldn't do anything for us at this point in time.

Lucy sighed and softly picked up Happy. She place him on the empty seat next to her, trying not to wake him up. The blond decided to go look around for a bathroom and stretch her legs out. She stood up and dusted invisible dust and cat hairs off her skirt. She tried her best to tiptoe down the aisle, making sure to not wake anyone up. There were not many people to wake up though.

The sleepy blond opened the door to step inside the next empty cart. We'll, semi-empty. She saw two people sleeping under blankets in the right side compartment. She couldn't see their faces but she could tell that they where male.

Lucy closed the door with a small creak. She winced and narrowed her eyes at the sound. She seen this scene somewhere before- oh yeah. That horror movie that she watched with Team Natsu in her apartment a couple weeks ago.

She felt bad for Gray, she was practically clinging onto him for dear life during the whole movie. Not that he cared to much. In fact it was more than a pleasure to have a pretty girl cling onto you during a horror movie. But I'm sure the water mage who was stalking the group through the window minded a hole lot. So much that she broke through the window shouting "Love Rival!" and almost flooded Lucy's entire apartment. But Luckily Natsu was there! To try and stop the water with fire and almost burn her living room down.

She groaned slightly at the memory. It was a pain in the ass to clean up, especially with no one helping her. But it would make a great story, right?.. Right?

The celestial mage shut off her subconscious for the moment. She silently walked passed the dark compartments and through the aisle. The end of cart had three separate doors; one that connects to a small room on the left side, one in the middle that obviously goes to the next cart, and one similar to the left door but on the right.

Lucy choose the left door with wooden "unoccupied" sign hanging on the handle. As she entered she flipped it to "occupied"

She locked the door behind her and stared into her the tiny cracked mirror hanging on the wall above the sink. She was wearing her dark green sleeves top. It was decorated with a white lining and had a heart kreuz symbol over it. She had a simple pink skirt complimenting her brown belt.

Lucy pulled out the messy pink ribbon from her hair. Her usual side ponytail fell back into it's original place. The ribbon has gotten stuck multiple times in her hair during the train rides. She just decided to get rid of it. The blond ran her fingers through her hair as a make shift comb.

She grimaced at the mirror. She had dark circles under her golden-brown eyes from staying up too late. Lucy turned on the sink and splashed cold water in her face with a long sigh. It's been a rough two days for everyone. She turned off the squeaky faucet and dried her hands with a near by towel.

The girl unlocked the door and strolled out into the aisle, well more like dragged herself into the aisle. She rubbed her eyes once again and walked down the cart. Her eyes unwillingly casted toward the two stranger's sleeping forms.

That weren't there any more

Lucy thought nothing of it. Maybe they wanted to switch carts or go look around like she did. Their blankets bunched up together on the train's floor. She tsked at the messiness.

As she tried to side step the blankets she felt her feet freeze to the floor. Well, "freeze" isn't the right word for it. "Tied" would be more appropriate.

Lucy sucked in her breath as she looked at her boots. Black thorn stems grew from the floor boards and attached them selves to her legs. They were still growing and piercing into her skin as she wiggled around. It feels like the thorns are sucking the magic energy from her system. Very quickly, also.

"Hey! It's you!" yelled an awfully familiar voice as she felt an arm through it's self over her shoulders. She winced as he pulled her back slightly

"Salamander's girl!" He said while grinning in a cocky manor. It was the man with the brown hair and a black cloak that flirted with her earlier; except now he was wearing his hood.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled in his ear but didn't struggle much. He winced and stuck his finger in his ear to make sure he could still hear.

Lucy could hear windows breaking in other rooms. People where yelling and screaming. She could even hear some crying children. She was silently praying Natsu was okay.

Lucy could barely feel her the blood in her arms but she tried to reach for one of her keys. It seems the man was one step ahead of her and snatched away her keys quicker then she could blink.

"Isn't it obvious? This is a holdup" he said while twirling her keys around his finger like they were toys. Lucy glared at him.

"Are you kidding? You almost got the crap scared out of you when you saw Natsu; how can you direct a heist?" She said sarcastically. The man's cheeks lit up with color, embarrassment, and anger. He lifted a ringed fist into a ball and direct it to Lucy. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, considering she couldn't do anything to prevent it. But the hand never struck.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?!" He shouted. Lucy opened her eyes and was utterly confused. A different man grabbed his wrist to stop him from punching her. His black gloved hand twisted the brunette's painfully. He let out a short yell and glared at his companion.

"Go bother someone else would you? I'll handle it from here, alright?" he asked but it was more of a command. His voice was husky and slightly deeper then Natsu's. It sent the hairs standing on Lucy's neck. She didn't like the look of this guy at all.

"Master said to kill everyone, remember?" Said the brunette while narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the figure. She could practically see his eyes rolling in the shadows.

"I know, asshole. Now go bother some other girl because this one is _mine_" he said with slight aggression. Lucy gulped, obviously scared since she has no way to protect herself. She also has no energy to fight with her whip, either.

Lucy could feel the plants force themselves down to the ground, freeing her legs as he walked obediently to the next cart. She could hear him mumble swears about his superior behind his back.

Being freed wasn't a very good thing because those vines were the only things holding her upward. She almost instantly fell to the ground weakly but a sturdy gloved hand held her up. He scoffed loudly and annoyingly.

"Idiot, I can't believe you got caught in such a lame-ass trap" he said while throwing the blond over his shoulder. Her blush rises up from embarrassment. She heard a higher-pitched voice giggle at her. Lucy turned her head in the direction in the shadows she heard it.

It was another hooded figure but this one was wearing a white trench coat instead. The coat had black buttons and attachments leading up to his neck. She couldn't see his face clearly in the darkness. He had black leggings and a chain belt. In the dark she could still see the reflection of a shiny revolver attached to a holster on his belt. Are they both gun mages?

"At least she survived. Most people die in pretty quickly in that trap" Lucy shivered a little, imagining getting the life sucked out of her by the magical roots. She could practically see a proud grin forming on his shadowed figure.

"Maybe he wanted her alive. You know what a giant pervert Eiji is" said the voice carrying her. The brunette's name was Eiji? She could also feel a laugh ripple from the two. How could they be laughing at a time like this? She was thrown onto one of the red seats with a "plop!"

When she landed she finally got a good look at her "savior". He was wearing an unbuttoned gray winter coat with black fur around the hood and neck. At the moment he didn't have his hood up, like the smaller figure. Even though he was close to her she couldn't see his mouth or nose because of the black mask he was wearing covered most of it. Except his eyes.

Is it possible to be attracted by only seeing someone's eyes? Even if it's not, it happened. His eyes were the only thing producing light on the train. He had a cold ice eye color that belonged to someone familiar to her, she just couldn't put her finger on.

She saw the smaller boy place the two blankets that where on the floor on top of her drain body. Lucy was utterly confused about this entire situation. Mostly about why they were helping her and why- _why_ she was attracted to a criminal. It reminded her of a forbidden love that she read about in one of her novels.

"No one's going to come back here since we're the last team to board. All the others are going to push upward into the front train carts. Stay here and don't make any sounds. If you do that you'll be safe" the one with the trench coat told her. Lucy silently started panicking. What about all the other's on the train? What about Natsu? He's almost always vulnerable when it comes to transportation. The two started to walk to the train's door but Lucy used all her strength to grab the back of the taller one's coat.

His coat ridded up a little and she could see an unfamiliar guild mark tattooed on his lower back. It was a black circle with a squared thripled infinity sign inside it but she didn't pay too much attention to it. He stopped and turned his head to her.

"Ple- t-there's a boy in the other cart he has pink hair, and, and a scarf. There's also a blue cat with him- can you make sure they're safe?" She said with desperation. It was obvious she didn't care if she was safe; she just cared about getting others safe. Lucy could sense the boy's irritation bubbling up just from his eyes. It must of been from her pushing the limit. Well, that's what she thought. Too bad her guess was way off.

"We'll see" he said while coldly brushing off her hand. Lucy opened her mouth silently to plead them more but she was all dried out. She watched as the two boys walked out the door. A couple minutes later she could hear blasts being fired and fighting coming from the door. But she could only hope Natsu and everyone else on the train was safe.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Lucy!**

**I don't know if you guys ship it or not but I do**

**I liked making this chapter a lot and I hope the story isn't too boring so far.**


	4. Chapter 4- Lost Little Exceed

Chapter 4

* * *

Lucy coughed slightly and opened her eyes a small amount. She had fallen asleep and was now laying on the red train bench. The train cart was empty and deserted. It was most definitely a depressing atmosphere to wake up to. She glanced outside the window at the unmoving pine trees. Wait, unmoving? That means the train must have stopped.

She sat up quickly while remembering the other day's events. Lucy felt like slapping herself upside the head for forgetting. At least those boys kept their promise; she was safe. But that promise didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that Natsu and everyone else was okay.

The groggy blond thrown the two blankets off her body and took a wobbly step up. She had scratches and piercings on her legs from the draining thorns that wrapped around her legs. She still felt a little weak from that cheap spell.

She grabbed the other bench to sturdy herself. Lucy took several steps forward and eventually got the pep back in her step with a couple more tries.

Lucy walked over to the door and wobbled the handle slightly. It didn't budge. She tried a little harder this time. Same result.

She sighed, dramatically. Well, she can't just break the door down on her own! She's not like Erza or Natsu!

Maybe not by herself but she knew someone she could call to get the job done! Lucy reached down to her keys- particularly Taurus's- only to find her key's missing.

"Oh, right. That guy, Eiji, took my keys with him" Lucy said to herself while ruffling her messy hair. She tried the other door- only to find the same predicament.

Lucy was never good with confined places. She always starts to feel stuffy and clamped. It scared her sometimes but she knew now was not the time to be panicking. She's a Fairy Tail mage, she can get through this.

She looked to the windows, instead. They were unmovable so she couldn't just crack one open and squeeze out. She needed to forcefully break it open.

Lucy laid back down on the seat opposite of the one she slept on. She faced the right side window with her hands gripping the top and bottom of the seat cushions. She gritted her teeth and landed a solid kick to the glass window. The strong glass made a painful "crack!" but so did her one of her limbs. Her legs were all ready in enough pain from the slashes but this just added to it.

Lucy let out a painful mew as her foot bounced back but kept her position and goal intact. She gave the train's window a couple more good kicks until it finally shattered. The blond let a out a small grunt as she stood up. Her foot was definitely broken- or at least fractured.

The celestial mage pushed a few stray glass shards out harms way until a decent sized whole was made. Lucy grabbed the top of the window ledge and swung out of the window feet first. She huffed and winced as her broken leg made contact with solid ground. She scanned the rest of the area and sucked in her breath; it was in the middle of goddamn nowhere! Only pine trees and mountains for miles.

Her heart sank as she saw the rest of the train. The cart she slept in was the only one unharmed. Lots of bullet holes and shattered windows could be seen from every part in the train. She couldn't see anyone through the train's windows. All the carts were empty. Abandoned blankets laid in the aisle of the part of the train she was in. The compartment that she and Natsu shared had a huge hole in the window, meaning that her partner might have escaped. Well, it's a one in a million chance that he'd give up that easily. Right now her best idea would be to go find FairyTail and recover.

Lucy started limping down the train's rail-line, slowly. It's going to be very tricky and expensive to get back to Magnolia without walking. She and Natsu went on maybe five or six train rides to try and find the culprits. Also how many people would buy her sex appeal when she looks like the mess she is now!

Lucy's leg started to burn with pain and she had to hold back her tears from falling. She could tell it was bruising and swelling up inside her boot but she could only care about getting to her guild mates. Lucy's had worse injuries in the past anyway.

Her mind somehow wandered back to the hijackers from the other day. Did they get any injuries? Even though they were the bad guys she couldn't help but have a strong feeling of comfortability and familiarity when she was near them for that short amount of time.

"It was probably just because that one saved me from have the life drained from me" she told herself while rolling her eyes. She tried to keep her mind occupied to extract some of the pain.

Lucy looked up into the sky while shielding her eyes with her hands. It was around mid-day on a November and she was only wearing a small top and skirt. So, she was pretty much freezing her ass off out here.

Wait, whats that? Is that a bird? It sure has wings like a bird. But what kind of bird wears a pink onesie? And it's flying straight toward her!

When the animal got closer she could, indeed, say it was an exceed. But not just any exceed, one that she had never met or seen before. The little green exceed flew straight into her stomach, bawling it's eyes out. Lucy winced and looked a little shocked at it's introduction.

"P-P-Please! Help! Fro is lost!" He said while looking at Lucy big crying eyes. He sniffled a little and Lucy almost instantly fell under his cute charm. Why not? It's not like her injury is _that_ futile. Lucy grabbed the no longer winged cat and placed him on the ground. Well at least she thought it was a "him"

He was an adorable exceed with big round eyes and little blush spots on his cheeks. His attitude shows that he usually smiles but right now he had a small frown etched onto his face. He was wearing a cute pink frog costume that suited him perfectly. He wasn't blue or white like Happy and Carla, he was a lime green.

Lucy crouched down to the size of the cat and wiped the last remaining teardrops from his eyes. He looked at Lucy's kind smile while his big eyes.

"Don't worry, i'll get you to your partner!" She told him with her smile in-tacked. She knew it was probably a bad idea considering she didn't have her keys and had a broken leg. But it was all worth it when she saw the cat's huge smile. She rubbed him on the head.

"What does he look like?" She asked him while standing up. She started walking down the railroad and the exceed looked at her with confused eyes until she ushered him to follow her, which he happily did.

"Oh- Rogue is very tall! He is very kind toward Fro but he looks angry most of the time" he told her with a small frown, making Lucy frown too but they both recovered.

"Him and Sting are dragon slayers! They're the strongest team at SaberTooth!" Lucy almost, almost froze. Sabertooth? That means they're FairyTail's rival guild. This is going to be a bad reunion for the exceed. Which reminded her that she still doesn't know the cat's name.

"What's your name?" She asked the small exceed while turning her head but kept walking. The little cat looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Frosch! I'm an exceed!" Frosch said while stating the obvious, well not obvious to strangers.

"My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you, Frosch" She said with a friendly smile. The exceed visibly brightened.

"Can Fro call you Lucy-san?" He said, referring to himself. Lucy nodded and the cat ran up so he was walking next to her. She giggled at the adorable cat. But Frosch somehow got a serious and sad looking expression from looking at her close up.

"Lucy-san, are you alright? You're bleeding" he said referring to her nasty looking limping legs. She winced slightly while remembering her leg.

"I-I'm fine, Frosch. There was just a little accident" She reassured him. Frosch looked at her with unbelieving eyes.

"Can you tell Fro about it?" He said with pure innocence. Lucy nodded, resentfully. Well, it would be nice to finally tell someone about her experience, even if that someone was a cat.

So Lucy told him. She told him all about how the trains were hell for her, how she got trapped by the man named Eiji, how the two bandits rescued her for unknown reasons, how when she had to kick the window open while breaking her limb, how the train was strangely deserted, and every little detail adding up to how she met Frosch.

"What are you going to do now, Lucy-san?" He asked her with curious eyes. She scratched the back of her head.

"Probably go back to my guild, FairyTail. I mean there's nothing else I can do" In the corner of her eye she could see Frosch's eyes widen at the mention of SaberTooth's number one rival.

"Ah~! You must be a very strong mage if you're a FairyTail member, then!" He exclaimed, impressed. Lucy winced again, not because of the burning sensation in her leg, but because if the direct blow to her heart. She smiled sadly but the exceed couldn't tell.

"No, I'm not, really. My partner, Natsu, is always having to protect me. He's a dragonslayer as well" She said with pride toward her partner. Frosch looked at her confusingly.

"Natsu, who's that?" He said with a question mark forming over his small head. Lucy grinned at him.

She told him how Natsu was the person that first took her to FairyTail, how they became partners and best friends, and how Team Natsu was created. Lucy also told Frosch about their adventures so far with Phantom Lord, Tenrou Island, and even about the Heaven's Tower.

Frosch didn't seem to mind; actually he quite enjoyed hearing about Lucy's stories. He watched her with an excited twinkle in his eyes. He'd never had anyone be so friendly with him; except Rouge and sometime's Sting. Most people just stood and gushed over him, repeatedly.

Frosch even told her about his teammates. How Rouge and Sting were know as the Twin Dragon Slayers and how Sting's exceed, Lector, is always cheering on the dragon slayer making Lucy laugh.

They talked and swapped stories so much that they didn't know they had been walking for over several hours until they came upon a shady looking train station that the track led them to. Lucy grew nervous around this situation. No one blamed her though, she was injured and in the same city as, she guessed, a rival guild building. Not to mention she could already see people glaring at her. She shivered slightly.

Lucy could see Frosch rush ahead her and to two other strangers. She would have ran after him but she could tell that that was the Twin Dragon Duo, his team, that Frosch talked about.

The one that she presumed was Rouge had rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders. He had cruel looking red eyes that resembled Gajeel's and a scar on the bridge of his nose. He was currently wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. He had a blueish-gray shirt with brown cuffs and a navy blue waistband. There was four pieces of cloth tied to it with red crosses decorated on it that reached down to his knees. He was also wearing uncomfortable looking armored boots.

His partner, Sting had a much different attire. He had bleach spiky blond hair that stood up in all directions. He had slanted dark blue eyes with a thin scar above his right eye. His left ear is adorned with a metal jeweled earring. He was wearing a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper chest exposed. He had dark blue gloves that reached his mid-bicep with white edges. He also wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue boots that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants.

The SaberTooth mage's were fighting over something. Well more like the blond one was arguing while the black haired one looked like he could care less. Frosch ran over to Rouge and hugged him gently on the leg. He seemed slightly surprised by the exceed but gave him a small smile and patted him on the head, welcoming him back.

Lucy turned to limp toward the ticket booth, maybe if she cleaned up a bit she could get the guy to give her a ticket to Magnolia? She could hear Frosch talking to Sting and Rouge and something. It's a shame that she won't be able to see Frosch for a long, long ti-

"Lucy-san!" She could hear Frosch say something about her. It gave her a very bad feeling rising up in her throat. The last thing she'd want was to run into trouble with dragon slayers.

"Lucy-san!" This time she froze when feeling a little paw grab her slightly healthy leg. She turned around only to experience the adoring puppy dog eyes belonging to the little green exceed.

"Ah- Sorry, Frosch. But I really need to get going back to the guild" Lucy said trying to think of a excuse. She fidgeted slightly.

"But, you're hurt! You can't go any where like that!" He exclaimed with a frown. Lucy shook her head. She could practically feel people's eye's hanging on her.

"Don't worry about me. I'm f-" she stopped when hearing a voice that defiantly did not belong to Frosch.

"Woah, what the hell happened to you?" Said the one and only Sting Eucliffe. She turned her head to look at him. He was watching her along with the stoic Rouge but Sting was focusing on her leg while he was looking at her guild mark. Lucy held her right hand behind her back, uncomfortably.

"Looks like you got your ass handed to you" snickered a rude voice that floated above the light dragon slayer. She didn't even have to look to tell that it was Lector, Sting's personal fanclub. Lucy ignored him.

"Rouge! This is Lucy-san! She saved Fro!" Frosch said while holding onto one of Lucy's injured legs. But he obviously didn't care about what her name was because he was too busy staring at the spot were she hid her hand.

"You're a member of FairyTail?" Rouge asked- well more like stated. Sting sputtered a little, obviously not knowing about this but recovered with a grin like he knew all along.

"Yep! She's Natsu's partner. She's really strong and really pretty!" Frosch said with a huge grin. Lucy felt flattered by the exceed but also frustrated because he just ratted her out. She could see Sting's mouth unhinged.

"You're Salamander's partner?" He asked with slight authority. Like it was a demand that he tell her. Lucy took a small step backwards.

"Uh, Y-Yeah" the blond said with uneasiness evident in her voice. She looked down at Frosch who had let go of her foot and was now making his way over to his dragonslayer.

"Great" he said with a cocky grin. He took one step forward. Two. Three. _Oh, Crap._

He forcefully grabbed her wrist, dragging her roughly. She could still barely walk from hiking up the train tracks here with a broken leg.

"H-Hey! What do you think you'r-" she had gotten cut off by the sound of his voice.

"Three tickets to Magnolia" he said while slapping a load of jewels on the ticket box's counter.

* * *

**I changed the story's picture because I thought this one fit more.**

**I also totally just based their appearances of the one's in the wiki.**

**I might make some more chapters for my Oshogatsu Spirit story since I haven't been updating that one, as well**


End file.
